La tragicomedia de James Potter
by Erised Black
Summary: Terminado; James se miró al espejo asustado: Sus facciones eran mas femeninas, tenía una cinturita muy mona y… ¡Ahora acababa de darse cuenta! ¡Tenía pechos!
1. Capítulo uno

**Nota: Estoy reeditando los capítulos, subiré más o menos dos por semana. Perdón por las molestias **

**Chapter ****1**

-Venga, James, no te desesperes- lo alentó su madre, intentando vano de animarlo.

-¿Qué no me desespere? ¡¿Cómo crees que estarías tú en mi situación?!- gritó el chico, desesperado.

-¡Tranquilo!- exclamó su padre.

-Haber, cuéntenos de nuevo lo sucedido- mandó el sanador, examinando con atención a James, sin poder evitar reírse.

-Está bien…- se resignó James.

"_Fuimos con Peter, Sirius y con Remus a Diagon Alley, en busca de los libros, mientras mamá se quedaba en casa haciendo limpieza (es decir, tomando el sol en la terraza). _

_Como es normal había un montona__zo de gente por todos los lados y, obviamente, nos perdimos. _

_Como __Sirius, Remus y Peter eran suficientemente mayores como para ir a pasear sin mi protección, me fui a terminar mis recados: compré mis libros, un uniforme nuevo (ya que el viejo se quemó en una pelea con Snivellus) y luego, cuando terminé mi agotadora tarea, decidí ir a tomar un helado. _

_Justo cuando me __dirigía hacia allí encontré a mi preciosa Lily Evans charlando con su madre. _

_Al parecer no me vio hasta__ que __la saludé, porque sino me hubiera gritado algo a distancia__ y __me hubiera lanzado sus libros;__estuve de suerte. _

_Delante de su madre no se atrevió a ser tan "agradable" como es siempre conmigo._

_-¡Hola Evans!- saludé, con una sonrisa digna de Sirius- Esta encantadora mujer debe ser tu madre, ¿Me equivoco?- el piropo dio resultado con su madre, con sonrió alegre._

_-No me vengas con chorradas, Potter- cortó ella. Para variar tan alegre__ y __simpática._

_-¡Lily!- la regañó su madre, ante la mirada indignada de la chica- ¡No seas tan desagradable con el chico!"_

-Escucha, James- interrumpió su madre-, ya sé que te gustaría muchísimo contarnos toda la historia, pero… ¿Puedes ir al grano?

-El tiempo es oro- añadió el sanador-. Hay veces que los daños pueden ser irreversibles.

James abrió los ojos de desesperación, y cogiendo al sanador por la túnica le gritó.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!

-Venga sigue…- animó su padre.

-Vale, el caso es que cuando me encontré con Sirius me dio algo para beber, y asi animarme (ya que Lily me volvió a dar calabazas) me lo bebí… y entonces… ocurrió –terminó pensativo- ¡Espere! ¡¿Fue ese zumo?!

-Esto…- el sanador lo examinó, pensando si estaba bromeando- ¡Me parece obvio! ¿Dónde está el chico de la bebida?- pero James ya había salido de la habitación gritando cual cavernícola.

El resto de los Merodeadores esperaban a la familia Potter en la sala de espera.

-¡Sirius!- gritó, agarrando al chico como minutos antes había agarrado al sanador- ¡¿Qué coño había en ese baso?!- Sirius lo miró sin entender nada.

-Esto… ¿Zumo de calabaza?

-¡No me digas mentiras!

-Me lo dio Remus-señaló al otro chico.

Peter se rió. Estaba mirando la escena como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

James soltó a Sirius y cogió al otro

-¿Qué había dentro?

-Zumo de calabaza.

-¿Y nada más?- preguntó desesperado, soltando a Remus, que negó con la cabeza.

-¡Que fuerza! Teniendo en cuenta tu nuevo aspecto de…

-¡Cállate!- le cortó James- como alguien diga cualquier cosa sobre esto, me asegurare personalmente de evitar su descendencia.

-Hey, a lo mejor es una alergia producida por el zumo- comentó Sirius, y Remus empezó a troncharse de risa- ¡Y por eso estás más _hinchado_!

-Ja Ja Ja- contestó James, con ironía- tremendamente gracioso.

Los padres de James aparecieron acompañados por el sanador.

-James, hijo- lo llamó su madre, con un tono comprensivo-, el señor Steward dice que ya han tratado otros problemas parecidos al tuyo… Seguramente hay una solución- James la miró preocupado.

-Hay solución- recalcó el sanador-. Pero, no sabemos cuando va a estar lista.

-Bueno, me quedo aquí- apuntó James, convencido, cruzándose de brazos.

-Empiezas el colegio dentro de dos días- añadió su madre.

-Bueno, por que pierda una semana de clase no pasará nada.

-Chico- empezó de nuevo el sanador, llamando la atención de James-, no creo que tardemos una semana en encontrar la solución a tu problema.

-Pues me quedo dos.

-Tampoco dos.

-¿Tres?- el sanador negó con la cabeza- ¿Cuatro?

-Como mínimo… yo estimo unos seis…

-¡¿Seis semanas?!- exclamó el chico, realmente asombrado.

Ya era un incordio lo sucedido durante diez minutos, para que encima le durase seis semanas.

-No, semanas no- corrigió el sanador- Meses.

-¿Seis meses en este estúpido hospital?- exclamó. Eso era el colmo ¡Perdería todo el curso!

-No, aquí no, en Hogwarts- respondió su madre, con voz suave.

James se quedó totalmente pálido, mientras Sirius, Peter y Remus estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Seis meses en Hogwarts siendo… esto?

-Siendo una chica- añadió Sirius, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra-. Reconócelo, el primer paso para solucionar un problema es admitirlo.

James fue poco a poco hasta la habitación donde estaba minutos antes y se miró al espejo: Iba vestido con una túnica de chico pero, por motivos totalmente desconocidos y en medio de la calle, se convirtió en chica (con todo lo que eso conlleva y "no lleva").

El pelo le había crecido hasta los hombros, sus facciones eran mas femeninas, tenía una cinturita muy mona (a Sirius seguro que le hubiera gustado, si no hubiera sabido de su aspecto varonil de horas antes), tenía unas piernas largas y… ¡Ahora acababa de darse cuenta! ¡Tenía pechos!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó desesperado, tirándose del pelo. Se dio cuenta de que… ¡Su voz era más aguda!

-Señoras y señores- dijo Sirius- ¡les presento a la señorita Jamie Potter!

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.**

Tachan! Empecé la historia de nuevo :D con el mismo titulo… pero con argumento distinto XD espero que os guste Se que este capitulo es muy corto, pero a partir de este serán todos mas largos (tengo esta manía, el primero cortito y los demás largos… y creo que es porque si a la gente no le gusta… luego me sabe mal )

Pues nada… Espero reviews con comentarios…

Eri


	2. Capítulo dos

**Chapter 2**

-Mamá, por favor, te lo suplico, de lo ruego, iré a Hogwarts, te lo prometo, y no me escaparé hasta que tengan la solución de esto- imploró James- pero, por favor, no quiero ser presentado por los profesores como Samantha Potter.

-¡Qué dices!- exclamó su madre- Samantha es un nombre precioso- la mujer estaba de lo mas alegre con el problema de James ya que, al parecer, siempre había querido tener una niñita-, además no va ha ser sólo Samantha. Te llamarás Samantha Jamie Potter.

James hizo una mueca ¡Qué pijo sonaba aquello!

-Anda pruébate esto- le entregó unos tejanos.

La mujer había comprado tonas y tonas de ropa para bruja. Supuestamente para que James se lo poniera.

-¡James hijo! ¿Y los sujetadores?

-¿Sujeta-qué?- preguntó él, atónito.

-Si hijo- respondió su madre- no puedes ir por el mundo sin sujetadores, por favor, anda, voy a por unos. En breve vuelvo- dicho esto se largó de la habitación dando saltitos de alegría.

-Maldita bruja- murmuró James, enfadado, sentándose encima de la cama.

Mañana debería coger el Hogwarts Express, no faltaban ni veinticuatro horas para reencontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros.

Sus padres fueron ha hablar la misma noche del "accidente" con Dumbledore, para contarle el problema. Por lo visto al viejito le hizo muchísima gracia pero aceptó mantener el secreto: aparte del director, McGonagall, sus padres, Sirius, Peter y Remus, nadie sabría lo ocurrido en realidad a James.

Sería una prima de James llegada del colegio francés de Beauxbatons (por suerte, James sabía hablar francés) y que James había tenido un accidente durante el verano y que estaría indispuesto hasta mas adelante… ¡Dios! ¿Y si alguien lo descubría? ¡¿Y si alguien se daba cuenta de que Samantha Jamie Potter era el mismo (o la misma, no sabía como decirlo…) que James Potter?!

Miró la ropa que había al lado y vio, entre camisetas y faldas… ¡Un tanga! ¡¿Pero es que ha su madre se le había ido la pinza totalmente?! ¡Primero faldas y vestidos! ¡Luego sujetadores! ¡Y ahora un tanga! Se miró al espejo de su habitación: su madre le había echado litros y litros de poción en el pelo, para que le quedará muchísimo mas liso y "normal" (ya que seguía siendo el mismo pelo de James Potter, aunque mas largo, y le daba un aire de loco/loca) Empezaba a pensar que era su madre misma quien le había echo eso…

El único consuelo que tenía era que, pese a ser una chica, podía seguir jugando a Quidditch igual de bien (obligó a Sirius ha jugar 7 "partidos" en el patio de su casa hasta que estuvo totalmente convencido y hasta que su madre se cansó de que rompieran los cristales de las ventanas con las Blugders y todo) y… como era UNA CHICA y era una chica de GRYFFINDOR… (James se puso rojo de pensarlo) ¡Compartiría la habitación con Lily! ¡Bien! Aunque no tendría mucho terreno de acción, ya que descartaba que a Lily le gustara el rollo bollo… (Pero bueno, descubriría sus más íntimos secretos). Soltó una risa de maldad y emoción.

-¡Mira James!- su madre entró, cargada de sujetadores nuevos de todos los colores- ¿Te gustan?- James abrió la boca para contestar, pero su madre le cortó- ¡Cielo santísimo! ¡¿Qué son estas piernas?!- James se miró las piernas, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Volvían ha ser piernas de tío? Él las veía totalmente normales.

-¿Qué les pasa, mamá?

-¡No vas depilado! ¡Pareces un oso!

-¿Y?

-¡Que una señorita no puede ir así por la vida!- dijo su madre- ¡Vamos a depilarte!

-¡NO!

Lily Evans avanzaba con dificultad por el andén del Hogwarts Express. Estaba algo mosqueada por culpa de Potter antes ya de empezar el curso. Desde que se encontraron en Diagon Alley su madre no dejó de molestarle un minuto en relación al chico "¿Quién era?" "¡Parecía muy agradable!" "Fuiste una maleducada con él, no se quien te ha enseñado a ser así" ¡JA! Si su madre conociera, ni que fuera una milésima parte, a Potter como lo conocía ella no diría eso… Pero bueno… debía olvidarse de su madre y encontrar a sus amigas, que ha saber donde se habían metido.

-¡Estúpido niñato, ve con cuidado!- gritó una chica cerca de Lily. Esta se volteó hacia esa voz conocida, por lo visto no era la única que estaba de mala leche.

-Hola Alyssa- saludó alegremente a su amiga. Alyssa Miratti era una chica muy guapa, aunque bastante basta y muy poco femenina, pero que, como todas, tenía su sensibilidad. Acostumbraba a tener cambios de humor demasiado frecuentes y era difícil de tratar para los desconocidos. Sumamente protectora con sus amigas, no soportaba al 99 de los chicos que andaban por Hogwarts rebosantes de hormonas. Jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor desde segundo, y hacía pareja como golpeadora junto a Black, que era de los pocos chicos que soportaba, ya que una vez la salvó de una bludger que casi la manda al otro barrio, aunque el hecho de que lo soportara no quería decir que fuera agradable con él, simplemente casi ni le hablaba, solo le dejaba en paz. Tenía el pelo negro, cortito hasta los hombros y siempre lo llevaba recogido en dos trencitas o en su excepción coletitas. Su padre era un _muggle_ italiano, y su madre era bruja inglesa.

La chica volteó y su expresión de enfado cambió a una total alegría al ver a Lily.

-¡Hey!- saludó, dándole un abrazo- ¿Dónde está Arianne?- Lily se encogió de hombros- Bueno, ya aparecerá, vamos a buscar un compartimiento decente- señaló hacia el horizonte, en broma, como si estuvieran apunto de emprender la mas importante aventura de todos los tiempos. Un chico de Hufflepuff de cuarto se la quedó mirando, y soltó una risita- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- le gritó Alyssa, y le dio un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer el verano no había calmado el carácter de su amiga.

-¡No seas bruta!- dijo otra chica, desde detrás de Lily y Alyssa, que se voltearon alegres para saludar a Arianne Gardner. Arianne era la última componente del trío de amigas: vivía locamente enamorada de Sirius Black, al igual que mas de la mitad de chicas de Hogwarts, y como todas deseaba desesperadamente que su mirada se cruzara con los ojos grises del chico, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien por miedo a Alyssa, que no soportaba oír ha hablar de los Merodeadores. Arianne era, como ya he dicho, la timidez, inocencia y dulzura personificadas dentro del cuerpo de una chica de diecisiete años. No era muy alta, pero si muy delgada, de piel clarita y ojos azules. Tenía una larga cabellera castaña no muy clara hasta la cintura, muy lacia, y siempre llevaba una pequeña orquilla o clip al costado izquierdo. Al igual que Lily su fuerte eran los estudios y sus padres eran _muggles._

-¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó alegre, dándoles un abrazo a cada una.

Las chicas emprendieron de nuevo su busca "Del Compartimiento Decente" cuando Alyssa se quedó parada de golpe- ¿Y esa quien es?- dijo señalando a una chica que estaba un tanto lejos. Lily y Arianne la observaron. Parecía hacer su mismo curso, pero nunca la habían visto: era una chica alta, delgaducha, de pelo negro y largo, nariz un tanto larga, ojos almendrados, gafas…

-Se parece a Potter- murmuró Lily.

-¡Estas obsesionada!- le contestó Alyssa, pero se fijó más en la chica: si que se parecía a Potter y, para terminar de arreglarlo, iba pegadísima a Black y a Lupin- Si que se parece ¿La habíais visto alguna vez?- Las dos chicas negaron. Al parecer Black y Lupin buscaban a alguien entre la multitud; de pronto, Lupin las señaló y los dos chicos, acompañados de la chica, se acercaron a ellas.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegremente Lupin- Esto… Queríamos pediros un favor…

-No- contestó cortante Alyssa.

-¡Pero si aún no os lo hemos pedido!- exclamó Sirius.

-Déjale hablar- dijo Lily, mirando a Alyssa como quien mira a un niño de tres años que quiere una chuchería pero nadie se la va a comprar.

-Esto…- empezó de nuevo Remus, mirando sucesivamente a las tres chicas, y a la chica que tenía al lado- Esta es… es…

-Soy Samantha Potter- dijo la chica, mirando reprochadoramente a Remus- soy la prima de James… acabo de llegar a Hogwarts…

-¿Y Potter?- preguntó Lily, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Tuvo un accidente durante el verano y está en San Mungo- contó la "chica".

-Vaya…- murmuró preocupada Arianne.

-Se lo tiene merecido- dijo Alyssa, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero esos dos comentarios quedaron eclipsados por el grito de "¡VIVA!" que soltó Lily e hizo girar a varias personas que tenían al lado. James se deprimió.

-¿Y cual era ese favor, Lupin?- preguntó Alyssa, mirándolo aún con la sonrisa maliciosa de antes.

-Esto…- empezó de nuevo Remus, pero James le cortó.

-Es que iré a vuestro dormitorio y… quería preguntaros si… podía ir con vosotras… ya que no conozco a ninguna chica, solo a esos dos- terminó con desprecio fingido, señalando a Sirius y a Remus, que lo fulminaron con la mirada. Pero el comentario mereció la pena: Alyssa sonrió con satisfacción y Lily accedió enseguida- Pues ale, adiós- les dijo a Remus y a Sirius, empujándolos del lugar. Los dos se fueron murmurando cosas sobre James y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-O sea, que eres Samantha Potter… la prima de James- inquirió Lily, aunque fue mas como una afirmación. James asintió ante la mirada de desconfianza de la pelirroja. Tras una intensa búsqueda habían encontrado un compartimiento algo decente (es decir, muy pero que muy lejos de donde estaban todos los chicos que Alyssa detestaba). Lily estaba sentada delante de James, observándolo con atención como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar, Arianne, sentada al lado de la pelirroja, jugaba con su gatito, un animalejo peludo y de color blanco que James no consiguió recordar de que especie era, y Alyssa estaba espatarrada al lado de James, leyendo una revista de Quidditch. Al parecer ni Arianne ni Alyssa se mostraban muy interesadas en la presencia de "Samantha Potter", cosa que al chico le estaba la mar de bien, porque de nervios estaba convencido de que soltaría cualquier cosa y delataría. Por otro lado, Lily no dejaba de examinarlo con atención.

-¿Y que le pasó a Potter?- preguntó, con un brillo de alegría en los ojos, que molestó un poco a James, pero disimuló como pudo- ¿Cuándo tiempo brillará por su ausencia?

-Pues… tubo un accidente jugando a Quidditch creo… y no se sabe cuando estará bien- Lily mostró una amplia sonrisa al imaginarse a James dándose un golpe monumental con la escoba desde una altura vertiginosa.

-¿Y como es que te has venido a Hogwarts?- preguntó de nuevo Lily. James se exasperó ¡¿Es que no pararía con preguntitas?!

-Por que…- ¿Qué le tenía que decir?- Porque… mis padres tenían que hacer cosas aquí en Inglaterra… y así aprovecho la plaza de James…

-¿Y cuando él esté de nuevo bien tú te irás?- James se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y de que colegio vienes?- quiso saber la pelirroja, aun con la vista fija en el chico.

-De… de Beauxbatons- contestó él rápidamente.

-¿Y como es el colegio? ¿Bonito?- preguntó Arianne, con voz dulce, dejando de lado a su gatita que se había dormido. La pregunta sobresaltó al chico ya que nunca había estado en Beauxbatons.

-¡Si! ¡Es muy bonito!- mintió- Pero Hogwarts es más grande- comentó. Las tres chicas lo miraron extrañadas (al parecer si que escuchaban con atención la conversación de Lily y "Samantha") y James se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y cada segundo que pasara sin que él explicara como demonios sabía que Hogwarts era más grande lo estropearía aún mas- Es que fui a Hogwarts durante el verano para ver a que casa tenía que ir- las chicas parecieron satisfechas con la respuesta ¡Un diez para él!

-Samantha- intervino Alyssa, soltando de nuevo la revista- ¿Te podemos llamar Sam?

-Como queráis…- dijo James ¡Lo que le faltaba, un estúpido mote cariñoso de niña! ¡¿Por qué su madre tubo que decidir que sería Samantha?! Aunque Sam era también un nombre de chico.

-¿Tenías algún mote o te llamaban de alguna manera en Beauxbatons?- siguió Alyssa.

-Bueno… me llamaban Jamie…

-¿Jamie?- preguntaron las tres chicas, extrañadas de nuevo.

-Es… es que es mi segundo nombre… y me gusta mas que Samantha.

-¡Ah! Pues, si te parece, te llamaremos Jamie, que es mas cortito.

-¡Si!- exclamó James, animado. Las tres chicas sonrieron, al parecer empezaban a fiarse un poco mas de él.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Black y a Lupin?- preguntó Lily, sin mirarlo como si fuera un virus peligroso.

-Ui si- contestó él, sin pensar- desde hace siete años… er… me los presentó James- arregló al final.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Alyssa- Si eres la prima de Potter… ¡Sabrás muchas cosas de él! ¿Verdad?- una sonrisa maliciosa fue formándose en la cara de la chica. James debía elegir: ser fiel a él mismo o ganarse la confianza de las chicas contando algunos de sus secretos… ¿Qué hacer?

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸**•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸**•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸**•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸**

cielos OO no me hubiera esperado nunca tantísimo rr!! en serio que ilusión más grande me he llevado :D Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado también tanto No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta… pero los personajes son los de otro fic mío xD (lo que decidí que era mejor otros personajes para ese fic, así que

**Eileen.B**- un besazo! que me ayudaste ha pensar en esta historia :P gracias por el rr

**Ppillon**- nuni cuca :D gracias pel rr! muak!

**Meeluh**- jaja gracias por el rr :D

**Ana**- muchas gracias por el rr n.n

**Fran**- :D gracias por el rr!

**Alejandra1**- gracias por el rr:D

**Marion**- (tu nick me recuerda a una conocida mía) gracias por el rr!

**Su**- aquí ya hay mas :D gracias por el review!

**Ariadne**- gracias por el rr :D

**Auroramor22**- hola bonita! que me van a cansar tus rr largos xD venga ya XD si me encantan los rr largos! Besazos!

**LadyCornamenta**- :D loca!! Aquí esta el segundo cap XD besos y gracias!

**Rochio Lovegood-** Gracias por dejarme el rr :D

**Arabela Weasley- **yo también lo espero XD jajaja gracias por el rr!

**Koumal Lupin- **Me da que tú me dejaste un rr en otro fic, ¿puede ser? Gracias por dejarme rr :D

**Milla**- ¿Es la primera vez que entras en gracias por dejarme rr!

**SandritaGranger-** XD debe de estar muy mono de chica.. ainss XD besos!

En serio que no esperaba tantos rr… muchas gracias!!

Eri


	3. Capítulo tres

**Chapter 3**

-¿Qué tuviste que hacer que?- preguntó Remus asombrado, mientras Sirius se reía como un loco, cuando James (o Jamie) les contó lo que les había tenido que contar durante el viaje hacía Hogwarts a las chicas: No reveló mucho sobre su persona, solo pequeños incidentes que le habían ocurrido a James de pequeño, como haber saltado encima del pastel de boda de una tía suya cuando tenía seis años (en medio de la boda, justo en el momento en que los novios iban a cortar la tarta), haberle pegado petardos a los gatos de la vecina a los nueve (por mala suerte suya, los pobres gatos siempre sobrevivían a los "experimentos con objetos muggles" de James) o que su madre lo castigó una vez en ir durante dos días sin ropa porque siempre la dejaba tirada por todos los lados e invitando a media familia a pasar la semana (claro está, que el chico no salió de la habitación ni para comer).

Esas pequeñitas anécdotas hicieron que las tres chicas, en especial Lily y Alyssa, rieran como locas durante todo el viaje, imaginándose a James en apuros.

Del viaje hacía ya tres días y hasta entonces no pudo hablar con Sirius o Remus (para que no pareciera sospechoso), por lo que, durante un momento en que se los encontró haciendo deberes en la biblioteca (mas bien Remus los hacía mientras Sirius flirteaba con una chica de sexto y los copiaba a la vez), se acercó para darles noticias de su vida con las chicas.

-¿Y como es el dormitorio de las chicas?- quiso saber Sirius. Los chicos no podían subir por las escaleras, que se convertían en un tobogán, eso preocupó muchísimo a James, ya que aunque tuviera cuerpo de chica él no se consideraba como tal, y hasta que no vio que no ocurría nada tubo un nudo en el estomago ¿Y si las escaleras desaparecían cuando él iba a subir? ¡Seguro que Lily se daría cuenta de algo! Pero por suerte no sucedió.

-Pues bien… son comos los nuestros, pero mas ordenados- explicó James- aunque me da que esto de que estén ordenados o no es cosa nuestra- murmuró pensativo.

-¿Y te cambias con ellas? ¿En la misma habitación?- preguntó el moreno, emocionado, mientras Remus dejaba los deberes y ponía atención en el asunto.

-Eso os quería decir… veréis- y James pasó a contarles el relato de la primera noche en el dormitorio.

Lily y Arianne no pararon de contarle cosas a "Jamie" (ya que supuestamente no conocía el colegio) y el pobre tuvo que ir haciendo ver que se asombraba por todo.

-Y las escaleras cambian de lugar cuando les apetece- explicó Arianne mientras subían por ellas.

-¡Oh! ¡Asombroso!- exclamó James, intentando parecer sorprendido tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Y los retratos te hablan a veces, pero mejor no les hagas mucho caso porque la mayoría no están muy cuerdos- siguió Lily.

-No me digas…- murmuró James, son el mismo tono falso de asombro. Entraron a la sala común.

-…y tienes que decirle la contraseña, porque si no, no puedes entrar. Procura no olvidarla- explicó Lily cuando las tres chicas y James entraron a la sala común.

-¿Dónde dormís en Beauxbatons?- preguntó Alyssa. James se sobresaltó: ¡Mas preguntas sobre el estúpido colegio francés no! Y justo cuando la chica terminó de hablar empezó él, para parecer que no la había oído.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, con muchísima curiosidad y velocidad James, señalando algo con el dedo índice, sin llegar a fijarse mucho en que señalaba.

-¿Eso?- preguntó Lily extrañada- es una silla- James miró alterado, aún señalando con el dedo al a silla, acababa de quedar como un tonto, pero, por su suerte un poco mas lejos que la silla quedaban las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios, podía hacer ver que se refería a eso.

-No no- contestó James- las escaleras, quería decir que hacia donde van.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Lily. Arianne y Alyssa ya se habían largado hacía el dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a la pelirroja con "Samantha" para que terminara de contarle cuatro cosas mas- llevan a los dormitorios de los chicos, las que llevan a los de las chicas son esas- señaló otras escaleras- Venga que te enseño donde dormimos- comentó Lily, con un aire de diversión en la voz. Al parecer, pensó James, empezaba a cogerle confianza a Jamie, eso era bueno, muy bueno. Subieron escaleras y mas escaleras, pasando por al lado de unas cuantas puertas hasta llegar a la última.

Durante el pequeño trayecto Lily no dejó de hablar contándole mas y mas cosas sobre Hogwarts, por lo que James desconectó y pasó a decir "aja…" "oh!" y "asombroso" cada vez que la chica hacía una pausa. Lily abrió la puerta y a James casi le da un infarto. Arianne pegaba a Alyssa con una almohada, la primera iba solo en ropa interior y la segunda vestía unos pantalones cortos de pijama. Al ver que la puerta se había abierto las dos chicas restaron quietas observando a los recién llegados. Justo cuando James se dio cuenta de que le observaban no pudo evitar girarse: tenía miedo de que Alyssa saliera corriendo hacía él y le pegara un golpe como si fuera un bludger, por haberla visto en ropa interior. Luego recordó que él "era" una chica, que ver a otras chicas semidesnudas no debía molestarlo y que tenía que parecer normal, por lo que volvió a girarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily, avanzando hacía las dos chicas y quitándole la almohada a Arianne. Al parecer nadie se había fijado en la reacción de James.

-¡Ha vuelto ha decirme que soy una estúpida porque me guste Black!- se quejó Arianne, cruzándose de brazos. James abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡No hacía mas de dos horas que estaba en Hogwarts y ya se había enterado de un "secretito"! ¡Era cuestión de tiempo de que Lily soltara algo suyo!

-¿Te gusta Black?- no pudo evitar preguntar, con real asombro en la boca. Las tres chicas miraron a James, como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de que él estaba allí.

-Esto… si- contestó tímidamente la chica- ¡Pero no le digas nada a él!- añadió, asustada.

-¡No!- contestó James- Para nada- y mentalmente se recordó que debía decírselo a Sirius lo antes posible.

-Bueno chicas- dijo Alyssa- Yo me voy a dormir- y dicho esto se quitó el sujetador. James cerró los ojos, pensando en que si algún día Alyssa descubría la verdad lo mataría, lo resucitaría y lo volvería a matar ¡Esa chica era un monstruo asesino! Tímidamente abrió los ojos y vio como Alyssa ya se había puesto el pijama y se tapaba con las sabanas, y también vio como Lily lo observaba extrañada.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la pelirroja, refiriéndose al comportamiento de James.

-Esto…-empezó él, pensando una respuesta creíble. ¡En lugar de comprarle ropa su madre tenía que haberle contado varias cosas!

-¿Te molesta ver a las chicas desnudas?- preguntó Arianne y, antes de que James contestara, añadió- A mi al principio de estar aquí se me hacía un tanto raro compartir habitación… Pero ahora ya me he acostumbrado. Supongo que en Beauxbatons dormíais separadas, ¿No?

-Exacto- contestó él- Y ahora me he sorprendido un poco…

-¡No pasa nada!- dijo Arianne, mientras también se ponía el pijama y James hacía esfuerzos para aparentar que no veía nada desconocido.

-Esta es tu cama- señaló Lily, mientras se quitaba la ropa que llevaba puesta. James se quedó parado, sin poder moverse, observando como la chica se quitaba los pantalones y la camiseta y quedaba en ropa interior. De pronto, pero, se giró a mirar a James.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, refiriéndose a que no paraba de mirarla.

-Em… ¡Bonitos sujetadores!- contestó él, ya que fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. La pelirroja se los miró, tampoco eran nada del otro mundo, mas bien estaban ya algo viejitos.

-Si tú lo dices- contestó encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa.

-¡O sea que viste a las tres en ropa interior!- exclamó Sirius, muerto de envidia.

-¡Oh si! Divertidísimo ser una chica- contestó James, mosqueado- Si pudiera ahora mismo te cambiaría mi suerte.

-Venga, tranquilos- suavizó Remus.

-Me voy- dijo James, enfadado y salió de la biblioteca.

-Cada vez me recuerda mas a una chica- comentó Sirius- ¿No crees que le ha cambiado el carácter?- Remus se encogió de hombros y siguió con los deberes- Será que tiene la síndrome premenstrual- y dicho esto empezó a reírse de su broma, mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco y seguía con los deberes.

James avanzaba mosqueado por los jardines de Hogwarts, hacía un día soleado y las nubes parecían pequeños montones de algodón. El chico se tumbó en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un árbol. ¡¿Por qué coño tenía que haberse convertido en chica?! ¡Cuando pillara al autor lo mataría! ¡Lo lanzaría al lago con una piedra atada en los tobillos! Cerró los ojos en un intentó vano para relajarse. De pronto notó como alguien lo observaba y se levantó bruscamente.

Varios metros detrás de él había un chico. Un chico no muy alto, un tanto delgaducho, de melenita negra. Un chico de Slytherin que lo observaba maliciosamente…

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Tachan:D aquí el tercer capitulo, algo cotito… ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

**SandritaGranger-** Gracias por el rr! Espero que te vayan bien las vacaciones :D Besos!

**Eileen.B- **LOCA! XD que eres una loca xD gracias por el rr!

**Milla-** XD jaja gracias por el rr :D

**Victor Manuel-** Hola bicho :D Hace un tiempo un amigo mío me pidió que le ayudara a depilarse con cera -- pero me negué por las posibles represalias :D ¿puedo depilarte a ti?XD besos!

**Camy- **Gracias por el rr :D saludos desde Igualada, Spain!

**Marioneta-** jajaja XD gracias por el rr besitos

**UsagiPotter-** ¡Ya actualicé :D! Me alegra que te gustara! Besos!

**Koumal Lupin-** quité una historia :O porque no sabia como continuarla y quería utilizar a los personajes en esta historia xD así que… nose… a mi se suena mucho lo de Koumal (y no he visto la peli de los tigres XD bueno si, pero no la vi entera, solo los 5 primeros segundos, porque tenia sueño --UU) jajaja XD gracias por el rr XD opino igual que tu en TODO lo que dijiste XD

**Ana-** :D gracias por el rr!

**NannyPotter-** gracias por el rr bichita :D y ya sabes lo que te dije ¡Publica tu idea! Besos

**LadyCornamenta- **Gracias por el rr xD intento actualizar lo antes posible todos los fics XD esque sino se me quedan muertos XD

**Su- **jaja no pasa nada mas vale tarde que nunca :P Besos y gracias!


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Chapter 4**

-Es decir, que te sigue a todas partes…- comentó Lily, mirando disimuladamente por encima de la espalda de James a un chico de Slytherin que había unos metros detrás de ellos dos. James asintió frenéticamente.

Hacía un par de horas que se había encontrado con Snape al lago del lago. Cuando reconoció quien era se levantó de golpe, esperando un ataque por su parte, pero el chico no atacó, simplemente se quedó observándolo. James estuvo unos instantes preguntándose si su peor enemigo habría descubierto quien era en realidad, pero el echo de que no mostrara ninguna expresión rara en la cara (es decir, que seguía con su miradita maliciosa de siempre) no lo preocupó. Luego, al ver que Snape no decía nada de nada y se limitaba a mirarlo (ni que estuviéramos en el zoo, vamos…) decidió irse de allí en dirección a clase de Transfiguración.

Por desgracia Transfiguración tocaba con los Slytherins, y Snape estuvo toda la clase observándolo y haciendo que el pobre James fuera poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso, hasta llegar al extremo de no saber que tenía que hacer con el inocente ratoncito que tenía delante y, al ver como el ratón de de alguien explotaba como un globo, decidió hacer lo mismo. McGonagall le echó una bronca monumental, lo que se tenía que hacer con el ratón era convertido en una cajita de cerillas.

Después de Transfiguración, fueron a Pociones, también con los Slytherins. James estuvo corriendo por las mazmorras diez minutos antes de entrar a clase, para comprobar si Snape lo seguía en realidad (o eran tonterías suyas) y vio que, aunque él diera treinta mil vueltas, el Slytherin lo imitaba todo el rato. Luego, durante la clase, terminó de asegurarse de que Snape no le sacaba el ojo de encima, ya que estaba tan distraído mirando a James que se equivocó estrepitosamente con su poción e hizo que esta estallara, llenando a media clase de una mucosidad roja. Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con alguien del tema, y la escogida fue Lily.

-Bueno, ya sabes quieren decir estas cosas- comentó Lily, con una risita que intentaba disimular muy pero que muy mal.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- inquirió el chico, preocupado, sin entenderla.

-Si mujer… Ya sabes… cuando alguien te sigue mucho…-explicó la pelirroja, sin dejar a decir nada claro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó cada vez mas preocupado el chico, ya que una pequeña idea de lo que podía ser se había formado en su cabeza y lo estaba poniendo más nervioso que la mirada del Slytherin clavada en la espalda.

-Joder Sam…- dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Es obvio!- James negó con la cabeza- ¿No te parece obvio?

-No- dijo él, cortante. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que su pequeña idea sobre el motivo del acoso al que se veía sometido por parte de Snape era totalmente cierta- Y me da que no quiero saberlo ya- contestó preocupado, mareado, asustado y sobretodo nervioso ante tal idea. Lily soltó una risita.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella- no creo que Snape intente besarte- A James esa perspectiva le sentó comos si le hubieran lanzado una roca de tres toneladas, con pinchos afilados, desde la torre de Astronomía encima. Decidió no contar nada sobre eso ni a Sirius ni a Remus, ya que las burlas que tendría que soportar serían eternas e insoportables.

Esa noche tuvo muchas pesadillas. Se encontraba en una pequeña sala, donde Snape lo ataba en una cama de sabanas de seda roja. Snape estaba delante de él con un vestido reluciente de cuero negro y un látigo en la mano y lo observaba con una sonrisa lasciva. Miró aterrado a todos los lados. Desde una de las ventanas Sirius y Remus lo observaban, tronchándose a su costa y señalando malévolamente. Desde otra de las ventanas Lily lo miraba diciendo.

"-Son cosas que ocurren, Sam. Una no puede volverse contra lo inevitable"

James se despertó de golpe, aún con la voz de la pelirroja en el oído. La habitación estaba a oscuras, Alyssa y Arianne dormían tranquilamente y Lily estaba de pie el lado de James.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué gritaste?- preguntó la pelirroja, con voz soñolienta.

-Eh… uh… esto…- balbuceó James, intentando olvidar la pesadilla- No era nada… Voy al baño- anunció.

El chico se levantó, notando unos leves pinchados de dolor en el vientre a los que no atribuyó importancia alguna. Abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la luz.

-Sam- la llamó Lily. Este se volteó.

-¿Si?- Se sentía un poco mareado.

-Mejor cámbiate de ropa o esto parecerá la matanza de tejas- dijo la pelirroja. James se la miró sin entender nada. ¿La matanza de tejas? ¿Cambiarse el que?- Si mujer, ya sabes- siguió la chica.

-No, no se- contestó él. Lo del ya sabes empezaba a hartarle, ¿Qué le costaba a Lily decir las cosas por su nombre? La pelirroja lo miró con cara de no entender nada.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te ha venido ahora?- él la miró arqueando una ceja. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y le señaló los pantalones. El chico bajó la mirada hacia los pantalones del pijama, donde había una mancha de sangre…

El grito que pegó despertó a media torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué coño ocurre?- inquirió cabreada Alyssa, despertándose, mientras Arianne encendía las luces de la habitación y se pasaba los dedos por los ojos cerrados. James se encerró en el baño.

-Es que…- empezó Lily, pero lo cierto era que no sabía mucho que decir- Le ha venido la regla… no se… Ahí encerrada está- terminó, levantando los hombros con señal de desconocimiento.

-¿Y por qué coño grita?- volvió a preguntar Alyssa- tampoco es tan trágico, me parece a mi, es una cosa normal, que ocurre cada mes, y no por eso nos ponemos a gritar- Lily se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Será… ¿Será que le ha venido por primera vez?- preguntó Arianne. Las dos chicas se voltearon hacia la castaña con la boca abierta. Lily fue corriendo hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Sam?- nadie contestó- ¿Jamie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?- silencio.

-Déjame a mi- siguió Alyssa, acercándose toda despeinada a la puerta del lavabo- ¡O abres tu o abro yo, y si abro yo no va a gustar!

-¡Ni se te ocurra abrir!- gritó James desde dentro, con un aire desesperado.

-¿Pero que te ocurre?- preguntó Arianne, apartando de un empujón a Alyssa, que se volvió hacia su cama y se lanzó encima.

-¡No me ocurre nada!- contestó James.

-Escucha Sam, no es por meterme donde no me llaman, ¿Es la primera vez que te viene?- preguntó Lily. No era muy normal que a los diecisiete años no se tuviera, pero tampoco era un caso paranormal, y por la reacción de "Sam" muy bien podía ser.

-Si- contestó con voz floja James desde dentro. Arianne y Lily se miraron preocupadas.

-¿Sabes que hacer?- preguntó la pelirroja, esperando a que Sam la mandara al carajo por semejante pregunta.

-No- respondió pasados unos segundos desde dentro. Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó suavemente Arianne.

-No lo se- contestó James.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Lily. James abrió los ojos sobresaltado ¡Pero que situación mas horrible y extraña! ¡¿Qué había echo él para encontrarse en ella?! ¡Ay Dios, ay Dios, ay dios!... Empezó a tirarse del pelo.

-Sam, entro, ¿Vale?- avisó la pelirroja- _Alohomora_- la puerta se abrió. Lily entró, vestida con su pijama, muy despeinada, con cara de sueño pero con una sonrisa que intentaba reflejar las circunstancias.

James estaba sentado en el suelo, justo al lado de la bañera y Lily se sentó delante de ella.

-¿Qué te ha contado tu madre?- preguntó la pelirroja. ¡Su madre no le había contado nada! ¡Solo como debía depilarse la piernas y como abrocharse los sujetadores! ¿Por qué no le habría explicado su madre que hacer en cosas así?- Bueno mira, yo te explico- dijo Lily, dirigiéndose a un pequeña armario blanco, dentro del cual habían varios paquetes de compresas y tampones y del cual sacó uno de estos últimos. James lo miró realmente asustado ¿No pretendería que se metiera eso por "ahí", no?

-Mira es muy fácil- dijo la pelirroja, sacando el tampón de dentro de su paquete de plástico- Tiras esto hacía fuera, luego de lo pones, y lo aprietas- explicó haciendo gestos con las manos que solo hicieron que preocupar al chico.

-No no no no no no no no- dijo él, rápidamente negando con la cabeza- Yo no me voy a poner eso.

-Venga mujer, que no hay para tanto- contestó ella, yendo hacia el armario y sacando otro- Si no te lo pones tú te lo pongo yo- amenazó, con una risita.

James abrió los ojos tanto que pensó que se le saldrían disparados ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza!- dijo él, levantándose de golpe con indignación. Un pinchazo de dolor hizo que se retorciera y se sentara de nuevo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Arianne, con voz preocupada desde fuera.

-Si- contestó Lily, abriendo la puerta. La castaña entró en el baño, con la misma cara de sueño que Lily- No quiere ponérselo- señaló al tampón que había tirado por el suelo. Arianne la miró sorprendida.

-¿Es su primera vez?- Lily asintió- ¡Es normal so burra!- le contestó la castaña, sobresaltando a la pelirroja- ¿Tú te hubieras puesto uno la primera vez?- Lily se quedó pensativa, recordando ese día de hacía unos años. Se acordó del grito que pegó cuando descubrió esa "maravillosa" sorpresa de la naturaleza, se acordó de lo mal que lo pasó, ya que estaba sola en casa y su madre no volvió hasta pasadas tres horas. Si, al llegar su madre la hubiera dicho que se pusiera un tampón, lo mas probable hubiera sido que se lo metiera al gato antes de ponérselo ella.

-Em… No me lo hubiera puesto- contestó avergonzada de la idea que tubo de haberle dado un tampón a Sam.

-Toma- dijo Arianne dándole una compresa a James- Hay las instrucciones de cómo usarlo dibujadas en el envoltorio, si no te sale a la primera coges otra, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo- James asintió, ya menos preocupado- Te esperamos fuera- dijo, y obligó a Lily a salir, que no paraba de pedirle perdón a James. James abrió la compresa con sumo interés, fijándose en que era algo tremendamente simple y luego pasó a leer atentamente las instrucciones, que parecían más simples que el objeto en sí.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Tachan! Hay dios, menudo patinazo neuronal con este capitulo… y mi pobre James… con lo que cuesta ponerse un tampón por primera vez… pfff XD bueno, pues nada, espero que os haya gustado n.n y que me dejeis rr con vuestras criticas :D**

**Koumal Lupin- **jajaja sii, interesante, nyam nyam… XD yo, si me volviera un tio y tuviera que estar con otros tios me moriria de algo XD jiji por suerte Jamesy no… y Snape no tiene nada que ver con el cambio de James XD ya vereis al final lo que es… XD la historia que borré fue una que se llamaba Battle Royale (que estará en proceso de ser subida en un tiempo ya que ahora estoy con… 4 fic a al vez creo y eso ocupa mucho tiempo XD aparte que tengo examenes y clases de bajo osea ke… sniff xD) muchas gracias y besos

**Druida Cliodna- **jajaja me encanta que te encante esta historia XD muchos besos y gracias

**LadyCornamenta-** esta vez tardé mas en actualizar (creo) pero bueno, ya se sabe … con 4 fic xD me estoy terminando el tuyo de los campamentos y tambien está genial voy por donde jenny le pide a lily que le cuenta que le esocnte remus, pero me he tomado un descanso xd(mientras tu miras the OC eh XD que estas engancha!) besos y gracias

**UsagiPotter- **tu imaginate… en una habitacion, con el chico que te gusta cambiandose de ropa, yo, como que me moriría de algo (frita me quedaría vamos xD) muchas gracias por el rr!

**Auroramor22- **me encantan tus rr larguisimos :D pues con los chicos me va un poco mal, porque estuve bastante colgada de uno durante como 2 o 3 meses y luego no conseguí nada y me cabree con el sexo masculino en general, por lo que decidí tomarme vacaciones de chicos XD ala (aunque si algo cae no le diré que no, obviamente XD) y tú tomate confianzas, por mi no problem :D soy de igualada, barcelona, España, Europa, la tierra y bueno, ya sabes como sigue XD yo tengo 16 n.n y estoy en ff desde los 12/13 (mas o menos como tu :D) creo que desde el verano antes de que saliera el quinto libro xD jajaja y ya me repito yo ahora, pero tu deja los rr tan largos como quieras (o como te dejen en ff xD) besos y gracias

**Haruka.Black-90- **una prima Black! (xD chiste malo, vale…) jaja en serio te gustó tanto este fic?XD muchisimas gracias XD jajaja lo de Snape no tiene nada que ver con el cambio de sexo xD muchisimas gracias por leerme (weno, leerte mi fic XD) y muchos besos primita lejana-desconocida Black!

**Marioneta-** Alyssa es muy bruta xd este capitulo ya es mas largo :D pero es que si quiero actualizar seguido solo puedo hacerlos así (es que me gusta cortar los capitulos por diferentes partes y a veces me quedan mas o menos cortos XD no le puedo hacer nada, sino luego no se continuar y es un terrible problema) besos y gracias

**Camy-**(es mas corto que tu nick XD) si si XD creo que luego James tendrá que ir al psicologo xD saludos desde igualada (yo amo mi ciudad, no mi país pero bueno Xdjajjaj) Besos y Gracias!

**Victor Manuel- **a ti no te digo nada XD malo XD muchisimos besos ogrito mio! (PD. Estas vacaciones de verano me iré a valencia :D ya vendré a molestarte XD preparate para darme todo lo que me debes… jjujuu XD es broma poma)

**Sara-** muchas gracias por el rr :D me alegra que te gustara! Besos!

**Elii Evans- **yo tambien me reí montón con lo de la silla XD pero no te hagas piss ¬¬ por favor! ¿Qué dirá tu mamá? "no leas estas porquerías que me ensucias el parguet niña!" y te prohibirá leer fic y escribirlos XD y NOP xD nopnop XD venga, gracias y besos

**.Noir Night.- **aquí la continuación :D no te preocupes que ya tendrán pretendientes James (en especial él XD) Lily (matando de celos a James) y va ha haber mucho pollo, pero gracias por la idea n.n besos!

**Ahora solo me quedaría pediros que, si no es mucha molestia y teneis tiempo de sobre os leyerais alguno de mis otros fics ya que mas o menos escribo igual en todos y creo que si este os gusta los otros tambien pueden gustaros. Nada, que si no queréis tampoco os obligo se oye el ruido de una pistola al cargarse pero nada eh… XD me hago auto-publicidad…**

**Besos**

**Eri**


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Chapter 5**

-¿Así que quieres ocupar el puesto de tu primo en el equipo?- pidió el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor- Bueno, pues mañana a las cinco hay las pruebas, ve al campo de Quidditch, y ya veremos tus cualidades- terminó, usando un poco de ironía en las últimas palabras. Ese chico se llamaba John Hornsby y siempre le había tenido muchísima manía a James y, ahora que le había quitado el titulo de Capitán (pues "James" estaba en San Mungo indispuesto) se le habían subido muchísimo los humos.

James no se encontraba bien, para nada, le dolía el vientre ya que aún tenía la regla. Lily insistió en que tomara pastillas para el dolor, pero el chico se negó: al final la pelirroja se salió con la suya y, pasados un par de días, convenció a James de que se pusiera el tampón. Jamás lo había pasado tan mal: le había dolido, pues antes de conseguir ponérselo bien tubo que intentarlo lo que a él le parecían trescientasmil veces y luego, para colmo, resultó ser que no se lo había puesto del todo bien y el "objeto infernal" (como lo llamaba James) sobresalía un par de milímetros, cosa que era muy incomoda, y al final terminó marchándose al ropa.

Arianne riñó a Lily por convencer a James de ponerse tampones sin siquiera darle alguna que otra recomendación y Alyssa no paró de recordarle que si quería jugar a Quidditch y tenía la regla debería usar uno, pues si por lo que fuera la compresa se iba un poco de puesto (ya se sabe, sentado en la gran superficie que tiene una escoba…) mancharía a todo el público de sangre, así pues, James decidió conseguir ponerse un tampón bien de una vez por todas, y eso es lo que se decidía ha hacer en ese momento.

Se hacía tarde, el sol hacía mucho que se había ido y la luna brillaba en el cielo. James estaba cansado, tenía muchísimo sueño, pero tenía que conseguir ponerse el "objeto infernal" antes de ir a dormir o por la tarde siguiente no podría volar en condiciones (como una voz parecida a la de Alyssa se encargaba de recordarle una y otra vez).

-¡Dejadnos en paz!- gritó una voz muy familiar unos pasillos a lo lejos. Vencido por la curiosidad James salió corriendo hacia el lugar del altercado, donde varias voces discutían, olvidándose completamente de su "misión particular".

En el fondo de un pasillo sin salida estaban Lily y sus amigas. La pelirroja sujetaba a Alyssa, que parecía apunto de saltar a arrancarle los ojos a varios chicos de Slytherin que tenían delante: Malfoy y sus seguidores incondicionales. Como siempre, los Slytherin se dedicaban a molestar a Lily y a sus amigas a la que podían. La pelirroja vio a James entrar silenciosamente en el pasillo, y sonrió al ver la cara de este: tenía ya algo planeado para sacarlas del apuro.

Como los Slytherin estaba de espaldas al pasillo para nada lo verían venir, por lo que, tras saborear los instantes previos al desastre que se llevaría a los Slytherin, sonrió.

-¡Ha sido genial!- gritó Alyssa, cogiendo a James por el cuello de la túnica y agitándolo de emoción. Las tres chicas y James estaban ya en los dormitorios: con una asombrosa rapidez James dejó KO a los Slytherin y las chicas, en especial Alyssa, estaban asombradas ante eso.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto- dijo él, aunque en el fondo sabía que había sido espectacular e imaginaba la cara que tendrían los Slytherins cuando, al despertar, se encontraran en ese "estado"

-Escucha Sam- dijo Lily, haciendo que Alyssa lo soltara- Estábamos comentando, justo antes de que los Slytherin aparecieran por allí que… que… Que nos caes muy bien, y después de esto aún más, y queríamos proponerte que, para conocernos mas… Que queríamos hacer una Pijama Party.

-¿Una qué?- pidió James, sabía de que se trataba: una de esas fiesterillas nocturnas donde las chicas se pintan las unas a las otras, comen chucherías y cotillean hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Lo que quería saber era cual concepto tenían las tres chicas de una Pijama Party, para prepararse con antelación su papel.

-Si mujer… Para contarnos nuestros secretitos, y nuestros miedos, y charlar un rato, para pasarlo bien- contestó Arianne, mientras las otras dos afirmaban con la cabeza- ¿Te apetece?

¿Secretos? ¿Miedos? ¡Los de Lily! ¡Genial! No poco no le apetecía, le encantaba la idea… ¡Viva!

-Claro que si- contestó, intentando esconder su gran emoción.

-Pues vale, mañana viernes por la noche fiesta- concluyó Alyssa, levantando la mano en señal de triunfo- Otra cosa ¿Conseguiste ponerte el tampón? Mañana hay las pruebas de Quidditch.

James abrió mucho los ojos ¡Se había olvidado! ¡Se había olvidado completamente! Salió corriendo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-No lo consiguió- comentó Alyssa, poniéndose el pijama dispuesta a irse a dormir.

-¡Lo hiciste genial! ¡Digno de tu primo!- exclamó John Horsnby, cuando James bajó de la escoba con la Snitch en la mano- Nada, oficialmente: el puesto es tuyo.

-¡Viva!- exclamó James, aunque ¿De que le sorprendía? Aún así no podía evitar estar muy feliz. Detrás de él bajaron Sirius y Alyssa, los dos con los bates para golpear las bludgers.

-¿Y bien?- pidió la morena.

-¡Tengo el puesto!

-¡Genial!- exclamó la chica, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que James se ruborizara: aún no se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño y emoción femeninas.

-Me alegro por ti… Jamie- dijo Sirius, con alegría, aunque usando sarcasmo en el nombre de Jamie. James le sacó la lengua y se largó con Alyssa, por la cintura para darle celos al moreno, que también le sacó la lengua al ver que Alyssa también cogía a James, en un acto de lo que ella pensaba que era confianza.

-¡Potter! ¡Potter!- lo llamó alguien, cuando las dos chicas, ya con ropa normal, volvían hacia el castillo.

James se giró para ver como John se le acercaba rápidamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo… a solas- pidió, mirando significativamente a Alyssa que, tras lanzarle una mirada asesina a John, se fue hacia el castillo, sin parar de lanzarles miraditas cada dos por tres.

-Esto… ¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a tu primo?- James se lo miró intentando parecer sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con ironía aguantándose la risa.

-Aunque tú eres más guapa.

Espera espera, ¿Estaba ligando con él? Se miró al chico unos segundos y empezó a reírse a pleno pulmón. Tanta gracia le hizo el hecho que se cayó al suelo de tanta risa. John la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada nada- contestó James entre risas. John le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- No, me espabilo solita- contestó mientras se ponía en pie. Vio, por la cara del chico, que iba a empezar con los flirteos y decidió que, antes de morirse de un ataque de risa, lo mejor era largarse a su habitación.

-Bueno, nos vemos- dijo John, con aire decepcionado, mientras James salía a toda prisa hacia el castillo.

¡Que risa! ¡Que risa! Cuando se lo contara a Sirius y a Remus se morirían de un patatús: el "genialísimo" jugador de Quidditch, ahora capitán, de Gryffindor, flirteando con la prima del "desaparecido" James Potter. No podía parar de reírse.

Primero Snape, ahora este ¿Caerían mas chicos? Se imaginó la cara que pondrían si supieran que Samantha Potter era en realidad James Potter… ¡Y se rió aun más!

Subiendo hacia el castillo se acordó de que, en pocos minutos, empezaría la Pijama Party… ¿Qué secretos explicaría Lily? Le daba un poco de miedo conocerlos ¿Y si resultaba que estaba locamente enamorada de alguien que no era é? ¿Soportaría tal sorpresa? Pero, bah, si Lily estuviera enamorada de alguien ya lo sabría.

Entró en su habitación aun pensando en John y partiéndose solo.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron las tres chicas desde dentro. La habitación estaba llena de globos, encima de la mesa había todo de comida que parecía de lo mas apetitosa. Lily vestía un camisón verde, Arianne una camisa de dormid blanca y Alyssa un pijama muy de chico de colores azules. James sonrió emocionado: si, esa sería una GRAN noche.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Tachan! Si… lo se… capítulo cortito, pero tenía ganas de actualizar pero con los examenes y todo (los termino mañana :D). Pues nada, en este capítulo tampoco pasa nada interesante, pero prometo para el capítulo seis mas emocion y mas "acción" :D… Así que… si hay rr actualizaré mucho mas pronto que si no los hay

Pues nada, como tampoco gozo de mucho tiempo (es tarde y me mandan a dormir) hoy no puedo contestar rr, pero les doy MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a: **Elii Evans**, **Eileen.B**,** Koumal Lupin-Nott** (¿apellido nuevo?ó.O), **milla**, **LadyCornamenta**, **Camy**, **Victor Manuel** (mi principe violeta! xD), **Marioneta**, **Potters-light**, **Haruka Black** (hallo prima XD ¿Tienes msn?), **Druida Cliodna**, **Ralye.Rickman.Snape**, **Cataelbereth** y **Kinea** :D


	6. Capítulo seis

Chapter 6

-¿Guien empiesa?- pronunció Alyssa, con la boca llena de patatas fritas. La morena estaba sentada encima de su cama, y se había construido una especie de fortaleza con las bolsas de patatas que mas le gustaban y demás porquería envasadas.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pidió James, que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a la chica hablando con la boca llena.

-Que quien empieza- contestó Arianne, que en entender a Alyssa era una experta.

-¿Quién empieza el que?- pidió preocupado James.

-Con las confesiones- dijo Lily, cogiendo una almohada y poniéndola en el suelo, para luego sentarse encima. James la miraba boquiabierto- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué confesiones?- inquirió extrañado y emocionado a la vez.

-Bueno, no se, para conocernos mejor- contestó la pelirroja, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. ¡Confesiones! ¡Eso implicaba los secretos! ¡Si! ¡Conocería los secretos de Lily! Aunque estaba muy feliz (descubriría si había algún chico en el corazón de la pelirroja) no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, la estaba engañando… pero… ¡Sus secretos!

-Venga, empiezo yo- anunció Arianne, sentándose en una almohada al igual que Lily- Va, preguntadme lo que queráis, en especial tú Sam- le dijo a James. ¿Y ahora que le preguntaba él a Arianne? Sinceramente le interesaba muy poco la vida de la chica, pero tenía que aparentar emocionado al poder hacerse mas amigo de las chicas. Por suerte, Alyssa habló la primera.

-Yo siempre he tenido una curiosidad… ¿Qué le encuentras a Black?- inquirió, apuntándola con una patata frita muy larga.

-Ay, pues es muy mono, es agradable, simpático, amable, muy guapo, muy mono- respondió Arianne, que a medida que recordaba las grandes cualidades de su amor se iba emocionando, hasta que soltó una carcajada nerviosa y empezó a reír como una tonta.

-Lo que no entiendo es que como puede gustarte desde hace… pff… no se cuantos años- dijo Lily haciendo gestos rápidos con las manos, como para indicar el paso del tiempo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco hace tanto que me gusta- dijo la castaña- Pero como a todas os gustaba un chico pues os dije que a mi me gustaba Black, y al final me he enamorado- reconoció la castaña, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Cómo?- pidieron los tres: Lily y Alyssa un tanto molestas por el hecho de que Arianne las hubiera mentido y James emocionado a la vez que asustado pues se había quedado con el "como a todas os gustaba un chico", que implicaba claramente a Lily ¿Quién sería ese chico?

-Bueno, pero no os enfadéis, además Alyssa te recuerdo que a ti tampoco de gustaba ese chico, o eso nos hiciste creer- se defendió la castaña.

-¿Qué chicos eran?- pidió James, expectante. Lily y Alyssa se voltearon hacia James, como si se hubieran olvidado de que estaba allí, era una situación que se daba a menudo.

-Bueno, a mi me gustaba uno que era muy mayor, y ya dejó Hogwarts- explicó Alyssa, sonrojándose un poquito y disimulándolo yendo hacia el baño.

-¿Y a ti?- pidió, al ver que Lily se hacia al sueca ante la primera pregunta.

-Emm… esto… no a mi no me gustaba nadie- despistó, mientras se llenaba la boca de golosinas.

-¡Hey eso no es verdad!- se quejó Alyssa, volviendo del baño- ¡Dile a Sam quien te gustaba!- amenazó con una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Bueno, pues… a mi me gustaba Potter… tu primo digo- confesó la pelirroja.

James tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no empezar a dar saltitos de alegría encima de una de las camas, o darle un beso a Lily, o salir corriendo y gritar la noticia por todos los lados. De pronto pero, se dio cuenta de que la chica había dicho "a mi me GUSTABA Potter" no "a mi me GUSTA Potter" ¡Lo había dicho en pasado!

-¿Te… te gustaba?- pidió James, apunto de echarse a llorar ante tal declaración: No tenía porque mentir, estaban allí para hacer "confesiones" no para soltar mentiras, por lo que no tenía más remedio que creer en sus palabras.

-Si, me gustaba hasta que empezó a ponerse pesado- contestó ella, con un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Cuándo se puso pesado?- pidió él, aun esperanzado, pues James no tenía la mas mínima idea de "cuando se había puesto pesado con ella" ya que tenía la sensación de haberla tratado siempre del mismo modo.

-Pues… bueno… no se… hace un tiempo- dijo ella, sin terminar de concretar nada- ¡Pero mejor dejemos el tema! Cuéntanos algo tú de algún chico.

James se sobresaltó ¿Qué podía contar él? Aparte de lo de Snape y el capitán de Gryffindor, John Hornsby, no tenía nada que decir con los chicos. Bueno, ¿Por qué mentir?

-Pues hace un tiempo me gustó un chico, pero él no me hacía ni caso y me trataba muy mal- explicó la situación que él tenía con Lily como si la pelirroja fuera un chico- y bueno, luego me dijo que era una pesada, pero yo no tenía sensación de eso, siempre lo he tratado igual, incluso cuando no me gustaba, y bueno, poco empezó a gustarme de nuevo, pero ahora ya si que no quiere saber nada de mi.

-Vaya, que cruel- murmuró Lily. ¿O sea que ella misma acababa de reconocer que era cruel con James? Que bonito- Pero bueno, ahora tienes a tu amado Snape, que quiere besarte- la cara de James se convirtió en una mueca de asco y horror, que arrancó las carcajadas de las tres chicas.

-Y también está Hornsby, pero creo que besarte es lo más leve que te haría él- comentó con aire distraído Alyssa- que asco que te besara Snape- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

-Bueno sería original como primer beso- bromeó, con un poco de aire malicioso, Lily, a lo que Alyssa respondió con un golpe de almohada.

-¿Qué quiere decir lo del primer beso?- pidió James, que se había perdido.

-Que a Alyssa seguro que le encantaría que Snape le diera su primer beso- contestó Arianne, con la misma mala leche que Lily, pero la morena ya estaba inmunizada a esas bromas, por lo que le resbalaban.

-¿Nunca te has besado con nadie?- pidió James, aunque la pregunta tampoco era tan descabellada: Alyssa era una especie de monstruo-come-chicos, por lo que era normal que ninguno se acercara a su boca. La morena negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Tampoco he encontrado a MI chico- y James se quedó pensando en como debería ser el chico de Alyssa (se imaginó a uno de tres metros y medio, recubierto de acero y con una espada láser, muy a lo Darth Vader), y tubo que contener la risa al imaginarse a la morena en una situación romántica (como las que a menudo se imaginaba a Lily y a él).

-Bueno, ahora empieza el banquete- anunció Arianne, poniendo entre el pequeño circulo que habían formado los cuatro los restos de comida que no se había tragado Alyssa.

Las tres horas siguientes las pasaron comiendo, contando chistes, anécdotas del colegio que les habían pasado a ellas y James no conocía (se iba haciendo una nota mental de cosas para contarles a Remus y a Sirius), cotilleos "que si tal se ha liado con fulanito, pero fulanito de la puesto los cuernos con PIM" y así pasaron las noche, hasta que Arianne se quedó dormida encima de una de las camas y Alyssa salió corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar, pues había comido demasiada porquería.

James se fue a dormir bastante alegre: sabía que a Lily le había gustado y también sabía que ahora a ella no le gustaba nadie, solo tenía que pensar en alguna manera de que se enamorara de él, y siendo una de sus amigas seguro que se le ocurriría alguna cosa útil.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Tachán! Espero que os haya gustado :D y perdón por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, pero he pasado semanas de exámenes y ya se sabe… Por otra parte, daros las gracias a: **LadyCornamenta, Magic.Twins07, Eliza Green, Potters-lights, Elii Evans, cataelbereth, Koumal Lupin-Nott, taniamalfoyfelton, albetachestergirl, sweet.x.tragedie, Druida Cliodna, gaby153, Haruka.Black-90, Ralye.Rickman.Snape, Gwen Diasmore y Aguss **por los reviews :D como me han recordado varias veces de que no se pueden contestar rr en el fic (y como no se si es verdad o si es una leyenda urbana) he decidido contestarlos con reply o, si no teneis cuenta de ff, dejadme vuestro mail y también os contestaré.

Pues nada, muchisimas gracias por leerme y anunciarios (AUTO-PUBLICIDAD) de que, en cualquier momento de mortal aburrimiento, podéis leeros cualquiera de mis fics :D

Eri.


	7. Capítulo siete

Chapter 7

-Vía libre- susurró Alyssa, con aire de espía de película, mirando disimuladamente por la cantonada de un pasillo.

Acto seguido, James salió corriendo desde detrás de la chica, y se metió en una aula que parecía vacía.

Suspiró aliviado. Llevaba todo el día escapando de él… ¡No lo dejaba respirar a solas! ¿Qué había echo para merecer tan horrible castigo?

Se sentó en el suelo, recostado contra la pared y respirando ajetreadamente. Había ido corriendo desde la torre de Astronomía hasta la otra punta del castillo, siguiendo las indicaciones de las chicas, que le ayudaban a escapar de ese acosador en particular.

Un crujido llamó su atención y lo sobresaltó, procedía de la otra punta de la sala.

Con curiosidad avanzó silenciosamente hasta el lugar de donde había salido el pequeño crujido: el interior de un armario. Aguantó la respiración y lo abrió de golpe.

Ante su estupefacción, ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser conquistadora, pero le hubiera quedado de fabula al malo mas malo de todos los tiempos en un momento de asco.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas James, apuntando a Snape acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

-Solo te dejaré en paz si…-empezó el otro, con voz suave.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- chilló, con mucho miedo James, y salió corriendo de la sala.

Bajó pisos, cruzó pasillos, chocó contra los demás alumnos que lo miraron extrañados, se metió por sitios que solo él y los demás Merodeadores conocían, y al final se metió en un armario para guardar las escobas.

¿Por qué se dedicaba a acosarlo Snape? ¿Tanto le gustaba? ¡Ni siquiera él había sido tan pesado con Lily! Y mira que le daba asco Snape, ¿Y si intentaba besarlo de nuevo? Si si, de nuevo, esa misma mañana, yendo solo hacia clase de Pociones, lo sorprendió en un pasillo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Snape con lo que parecía un brillo de victoria en los ojos y James con una mueca de asco. Hasta que el Slytherin fue acercándose a él, con clarísimas intenciones. Por suerte, James usó la vieja táctica de "¡Mira! ¡Un hipopótamo rosa volador!" y consiguió distraer unos segundos a Snape, segundos que fueron usados para mandarlo con un hechizo hasta la otra punta del pasillo, haciendo que chocara con una mesita y el jarrón que había encima le cayera en la cabeza, dejándolo inconciente, y permitiendo a James huir del lugar.

Luego fue a buscar a sus nuevas "amigas" y les contó lo sucedido. Enseguida aceptaron acompañarlo a todos los lugares, y evitar a Snape como fuera. Claro que hubiera sido más fácil pedirles ayuda a Remus o a Sirius, pues ellos disponían del mapa y esquivar a Snape hubiera sido más fácil que parpadear, pero hablar con ellos implicaba contarles que Snape le iba detrás, y eso y decirles que quería que se rieran de él toda la vida hubiera sido lo mismo.

Pese a no disponer de los mismos objetos que los Merodeadores, la ayuda de las chicas fue para James algo que agradecer: aunque se hacían ver un poco, Alyssa y Lily iban delante, mirando por todos los pasillos y diciéndole a James si podía pasar con tranquilidad o era mejor esconderse, mientras que Arianne intentaba calmar al chico, pues estaba apunto de quedarse calvo del estrés. Aunque tanta cosa hizo que llegaran tarde a todas las clases de la mañana.

Por la hora de la comida, James se quedó encerrado en uno de los baños de chicas, esperando que nadie lo encontrase. Pero se equivocó. La primera persona en encontrarlo fue Myrtle la llorona.

-¡Oooooh! ¡Una amiguita nueva!- chilló dando volteretas en el aire y palmaditas.

-Shhhht- cortó James, de mala manera- no estoy aquí para ser tu amiga.

Metió la pata. Myrtle paró su danza de alegría en seco, lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y empezó a llorar.

-¡La chica Potter es una mala! ¡Te odio Potter!-gritaba, cada vez mas y mas fuerte. James se asustó, ¡oirían que estaba allí hasta en Buenos Aires! Snape no tardaría en hacerse presente. Y así fue.

Nada más que diez segundos después de que Myrtle empezara a llorar apareció el Slytherin, jadeando, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

-¡Ese es tu nuevo amigo!- gritó James, señalando a Snape, y Myrtle se lanzó hacia el chico, que al verla salió corriendo del baño por patas, perseguido por la fantasma y sus gritos de felicidad.

También llegaron ahí Lily y las demás, y ayudaron a James a encontrar un aula vacía, pero que resultó no estar vacía, sino que Snape estaba dentro, escondido en un armario. De ahí había salido James.

Suspiró al recordar todo lo sucedido ese día, pero, justo cuando empezaba a tranquilizarse, uno pasos rápidos llamaron su atención. Cada vez se acercaban mas hacia donde estaba él. ¿Sería Snape de nuevo? ¿Qué haría? Ahora acababa de acordarse de que se había metido en un callejón sin salida ¿Cómo escaparía? Y los pasos sonaban cada vez más y más cerca ¡¿Cómo huiría de Snape?!

-¡Al fin te encuentro!- exclamó alguien, abriendo la puerta del armario de golpe.

-¡PORFAVOR NO ME VIOLES!- gritó James, abrazándose a si mismo y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-No voy tan necesitado, Prongs- dijo la voz.

James abrió los ojos, esperanzado de haber oído esa voz familiar.

-¡Padfoot!- chilló, lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo- dijo Sirius, extrañado- venía a decir que hay entreno de Quidditch… por cierto… ¿Quién quiere violarte?

-Oh, nada nada- dijo James, intentando parecer tranquilo- venga, marchémonos de aquí.

-ah, por cierto, tenía que contarte una cosa de Snape que te va a matar de risa- James se sobresaltó y lo miró con temor ¿No iría proclamando su amor por él por todo el colegio, verdad?- se ve que, escapando de Myrtle la llorona, se ha dado de golpe contra una armadura y ahora tiene su "pequeña" nariz, grande como una patata- explicó con malicia- Esta en la enfermería- James suspiró tranquilo, al menos podría llegar hasta el estadio de Quidditch, y una vez encima de su escoba estaría a salvo.

El entrenamiento fue agotador, pero mas agotador le pareció a James el hecho de que el capitán, y los demás jugadores chicos, no dejaran de tirarle piropos y lanzarle indirectas en todo el rato. Tras el entreno, James se las apañó como pudo para no "ir al lago a pasear" con uno, no "ir a la torre de Astronomía a observar las estrellas" con otro o, mas directamente, no "ir a pasarlo en grande en el aula de Pociones".

Con tanto ajetreo James perdió de vista a Sirius, y tubo que subir solo al colegio. Gracias al entrenamiento, y como le ocurría siempre que volaba en escoba, sus problemas se habían quedado flotando en el aire, y cuando estuvo subiendo por el jardín de Hogwarts no podía dejar de pensar en Quidditch.

No se dio cuenta de que un chico lo seguía en silencio y ocultándose. Tampoco se percató de que cada vez estaba más cerca de él. Justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, oyó un ruido tras de si, que lo hizo girar.

Lo inevitable ocurrió. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba detrás de él, este lo cogió por la cintura y lo trajo hacia él para…

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Pues eso, que muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo, que cada vez es mas cortito, y que lo siento mucho, pero que la inspiración no da para mas, y tal, pero que prometo subir algún día un capítulo largo y decente.

Dar las gracias a:

**Alejandra1, Koumal Lupin-Nott, Aguss..., Nikky veela, cataelbereth, SandritaGranger, Maby, Eileen.B, Potters-light, Magic.Twins07, Druida Cliodna, Haruka.Black-90, ale!!, albetachestergirl, CeledrianMoon, Elii Evans, beautifly92 y luna712**

Por gastar su tiempo leyendose este patinazo neuronal mío, muchísimas gracias!

Eri


	8. Capítulo ocho

Chapter 8

James cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que lo peor que le podría pasar en el mundo, lo mas asqueroso, lo mas horrible, sucediera. Estaba seguro de que si sucedía iba a vomitar, no cabía duda, aunque no sabía que vomitaría pues no había comido nada desde hacía horas, pero eso era lo de menos, iba a echar la pota. Cerró los ojos cada vez mas fuerte, rezando para que Snape se largara sin intentar nada, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya nadie lo tenía cogido ni nada.

Abrió los ojos muy extrañado y vio como el Slytherin se lo miraba como si acabara de salirle una cola de lagarto ¿No iba a besarlo pues?

-Se te había caído esto- dijo el Slytherin, devolviéndole una horquilla para el pelo que le había prestado Arianne- Adiós- y dicho esto se largó pasillo abajo, hacia las mazmorras.

James se quedó de piedra ¿TANTO JALEO PARA ESO? ¡No podía ser! ¡Tenía que haber algo mas! Salió corriendo detrás de Snape ¡No podía ser que solo le hubiera estado persiguiendo todo el día para devolverla una maldita horquilla! ¡Tenía que ser por otra cosa!

Se paró en seco, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba pasado por su mente.

¿Se había enfadado porque Snape no le iba detrás? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Serían los efectos secundarios de lo que había hecho que fuera una chica?

Se apoyó contra la pared y notó una extraña presión en la espalda. Esperando encontrarse lo peor allí (a saber, tras lo que le había pasado en septiembre, a lo mejor lo salía así por las buenas otro par de pechos en la espalda) palpó con la mano el lugar donde notaba esa presión. Encontró que en el jersey que llevaba puesto había pegado un pequeño sobre de pergamino amarillento.

Extrañado cogió el sobre y lo observó con precaución ¿Sería una trampa? Tantos años en Hogwarts siendo él el que repartía leña por doquier le habían enseñado a no confiar de cosas extrañas o desconocidas. Abrió el sobre y de dentro salió un fuerte aroma a perfume, que lo hizo toser.

Tapándose la nariz con la manga del jersey, para no quedar intoxicado de tanto perfume, sacó del sobre una carta. Estaba escrita en un folio decorado muy pomposamente con flores y estaba escrito con tinta ¿Rosa? Empezó a leerla "Querida Samantha, si te entrego esto es porque…" bla bla bla bla bla. James se cansó a la primera raya de leer y bajó directamente hasta el final "Siempre tuyo, Severus. PD: Quedamos este sabado a las cuatro para ir a Hogsmeade" Se le cortó la respiración con el "Siempre tuyo" y empezó a partirse de risa con lo de quedar para ir juntos… O sea que al final si que resultaba que Snape se moría por sus huesos, y acababa de comprobar de que no se atrevería a nada. ¡Esa "cita" sería una buena manera de darle su merecido a Snape y recuperar la rutina de fastidiar a los Slytherins! Pero para eso… Necesitaría ayuda femenina.

-Yo propongo look informal- dijo Arianne.

-Yo look de femme fatale- aportó Lily.

-Pues yo propongo que vaya normal- terminó Alyssa.

James les había pedido ayuda para las tres chicas para que hacer ese día. Les contó lo de la carta, lo de que le había tomado el pelo todo el día para pegarle la carta en la espalda y su gran idea para vengarse del acoso al que se había visto sometido.

-¿Y que implica ponerse cada look?- pidió James, un poco confundido en esa conversación ¿Informal? ¿Femme fatale? ¿Normal? Se había perdido en ese mundo de chicas de nuevo.

Esa pregunta fue un gran error, pues las chicas empezaron a sacar ropa y mas ropa de los armarios para hacérsela probar.

Empezó Alyssa con el "look" normal. Cogió a James, lo peinó y lo señaló con las dos manos mientras decía.

-Look normal: Comodo, practico, normal, tejanos y jersey- anunció, como si estubieran en una subasta.

-No no no, ¿Cómo quieres que vaya así a una cita?- pidió Lily- En una cita se tiene que ir bien sexy. Ponte esto- y le lanzó un vestidito negro. James pensó que no estaba mal, que a él le hubiera gustado que Lily se presentara a una cita con él vestida de esa forma, pero su idea cambió al ponerselo. Eran tan corto que no podía agacharse lo mas minimo, y si era tan corto eso implicaba tener que depilarse los pelillos que ya volvían a salir, y ya había sufrido demasiado la primera vez. El escote era tan pronunciado que tenía miedo a moverse y hacer topless- Esto es mucho más sexy.

-Esto y llevar un cartel que ponga "Soy una esquinera y te lo hago gratis" es lo mismo, Lily, no se como tuviste valor de ponerte esto en la cita con Hornsby- dijo Alyssa, haciendo un gesto de vomitar.

-¡¿UNA CITA?!- exclamó James- ¿CON HORNSBY?

-No, al final no fui- contestó medio mosqueada Lily- Devuelveme el vestido- ordenó cruzandose de brazos.

-Yo propongo esto- dijo Arianne, dándole a James unos tejanos apretados y una camiseta de tirantes un poco escotada- ¿Qué os parece?

-No termina de convencerme- comentó Lily.

-¿No tienes nada de ropa que te guste y podamos usar?- pidió Alyssa. James se encogió de hombros. Del montonazo de ropa que le había comprado su madre, solo había utilizado lo más normal y menos femenino que había, por lo que no tenía ni idea de si tenía prendas adecuadas para el plan que tenía en mente.

-Coged lo que os venga en gana- dijo, señalando su armario. Las tres chicas se abalanzaron al mueble y empezaron a sacar ropa y mas ropa, con expresiones de envidia al ver la de ropa que tenía y no usaba- Si os gusta algo os lo podéis quedar- dijo, cuando las tres se giraron, con una prenda cada una y mirándolo con cara de corderito degollado- Pero necesito que me ayudéis con la ropa, la cita es mañana- recordó. Lily soltó una exclamación de victoria.

-¿Qué os parece esto?- preguntó sacando un conjunto de ropa y poniendolo cuidadosamente encima de la cama.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Arianne.

-¡Cojonudo!- corroboró Alyssa.

-No se yo…- empezó James, pero tubo que callar ante las miradas asesinas de sus tres amigas. Decidido, iba a llevar esa ropa.

Una chica abanzaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, flanqueada por tres chicas mas. Todo el mundo se volteaba para mirar a la que estaba en el centro, que notaba que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

James Potter, ahora Samantha Potter, vestía con una minifalda tejana oscura con un vuelo en la punta, unos zapatos negros de tacón que daban vertigo, una camiseta blanca y encima una americana negra. Llevaba todo el pelo recogido en un moño, con algunos bucles sueltos, y se había quitado las gafas ("Por si por algo tengo que verle la cara de demasiado de cerca de Snape, almenos tener los recuerdos "borrosos" desde un buen principio")

James bajó las escaleras poco a poco, intentando no caer, y muchos chicos empezaron a lanzarle piropos y silbidos. Tanto alboroto masculino llamó la atención del macho alfa de Hogwarts, que fue directamente hacia donde su sensor indicaba que ocurría algo con alguna chica muy pero que muy guapa. Sin siquiera fijarse en quien era soltó.

-Hay hermosa dama, dichosos los ojos que ven estas hermosas piernas, esta belleza angelical que… ¡¿JAMES?!- pidió Sirius, al darse cuenta de con quien estaba ligando- Pero… pero… pero… ¡¿JAMES?!- repitió el moreno, sin saber que hacer ni decir.

-Dejalo, Black- cortó amenazante James- Y yo NO soy James, soy SAMANTHA- recordó. Sirius cerró la boca, y la abrió un par de veces mas.

-¿Y donde vas así?- pidió, en un susurro- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Vas con falda! Y que falda…

-Soy una chica, ¿Recuerdas?- miró de reojo a las chicas, que escuchaban la conversación atentas.

-Si… pero… pero… ¿Cómo puedes ir así?

-Es un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-Una venganza.

-¿Venganza?

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me lo merezco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy muy buena y yo lo valgo- dijo James, mirando a Sirius de manera coqueta y lanzandole un beso, para luego ir con paso seductor hacia el lugar donde tenía la cita con Snape.

El Slytherin lo estaba apoyado contra la pared, pasando tan disimuladamente como lo hubiera pasado un lagarto debajo de una piedra, estaba pensando en sus cosas, y no se dio cuenta de que James se acercaba, llevando consigo piropos y silbidos.

-¿Vamos?- pidió con voz melosa cuando estubo a su lado. Snape levantó la mirada sorprendido porque "Samantha" hubiera aceptado la cita.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado observando esa extraña pareja, que se alejó hacia el pueblo.

-Espero que Snape no intente nada raro- pidió Lily, con un deje de celos en la voz… ¿Celos?

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Gracias por los reviews a:** Fresa, Ralye.Rickman,Snape, SandritaGranger, Druida Cliodna, luna712, Matakishi-Chan, Lucitah, Elii Evans, Dark Phoenix odagleD, Nikky veela, beautifly92, Eileen.B, MariaClara1992, Potters-light, weriito!, Aguss, cataelbereth, -Florecilla-, Koumal Lupin-Nott, albetachestergirl, Noir Night y paau**.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR HABEROS PASADO POR AQUÍ! ¡MAS DE 100 REVIEW GRACIAS A USTEDES!

Eri


	9. Capítulo nueve

Chapter 9

Snape y James bajaron hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade, el último no sin dificultades pues los tacones no eran el calzado adecuado para caminar encima de piedras. Snape no hablaba y James no sabía que decir.

-¿Bonito día, eh?- comentó el Gryffindor. Pasó un minuto y…

-Si- dijo Snape.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pidió James. Otro minuto y…

-No se. Donde quieras.

-¿Te parece bien ir a la Tres Escobas?- Un minuto mas y…

-Bueno.

James empezaba a mosquearse. Entre sus preguntas y las respuestas habían pasado ya casi diez minutos, estaban en la entrada del pueblo y aún no habían echo nada. James paseó la vista rápidamente por las tiendas del pueblo y una bombilla se encendió en su mente.

-¡Ya se donde iremos!- exclamó, arrastrando al Slytherin hacia una tienda de ropa llamada "Tout pour la jeune sorcier", o lo que era lo mismo: una tienda de ropa UNICA y EXCLUSIVAMENTE para brujas.

Snape vaciló un poco en entrar, pero no se podía negar a los tirones que le propinaba la sexy de Samantha, por lo que al final cedió y entró.

Un fuerte aroma de perfumes, mas perfumes, maquillajes, ropa nueva y zapatos nuevos llenó los pulmones de los dos, y Snape, que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto olor a chica de golpe no pudo evitar toser.

-Venga vega- dijo con emoción fingida James, y arrastró a Snape hasta la zona dedicada a ropa para brujas.

Sin decirle nada ni siquiera mirarlo, James empezó a coger y coger más y más ropa, que sabía que no iba a usar nunca ni a lo mejor comprar, pero lo esencial era cargar a Snape con ropa. El pobre Slytherin estaba colorado, pues los dos eran el centro de atención de todas las chicas de la tienda, que comentaban entre susurros la escena. James había cargado tanta ropa en los flacuchos brazos de Snape que no le veía ni la cabeza.

-Venga, que voy al probador- dijo, tirando de él y perdiendo la mitad de los trapitos por el camino.

James entró en el probador y cogió lo que estaba encima: una túnica muy hortera de color verde lima con topos fucsias. Aún así se la probó. Abrió la puerta del probador.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pidió a Snape.

-Esto… yo…-empezó él, a modo excusa pues no veía nada.

-Si tienes razón, es muy hortera.

Se cambió de ropa, y salió vestido con una túnica muy corta, con unos tajos en la falda y un gran escote.

-¿Y esto?

-Bueno… es que-empezó de nuevo Snape.

-Si, ya, me lo imaginaba ¿No es para ir a clase, verdad?

Volvió a cambiarse. Se cambió de ropa 46 veces, y todas las veces le pidió la opinión a Snape y lo cortó cuando iba ha hablar. Al final salió del probador, con el pelo suelto de tanto probar y quitar ropa.

-No me quedo nada- concluyó. Snape lo miró arqueando una ceja. No era un chico muy expresivo, y James notó como ese gesto suyo hubiera sido un "¡¿PERO QUE OSTIAS ESTÁS DICIENDO?!" de cualquier persona normal- Ahora vamos allí- y señaló la sección de maquillaje.

Allí había dos chicas que te ponían muestras de maquillaje para que vieras como quedaba. James no quiso hacerse nada pues "es que yo ya voy maquillada, pero él no" y la victima fue Snape.

Con horror vio como las chicas le ponían maquillaje: pintalabios, rimel, colorete, sombra de ojos… La operación se repitió unas 20 veces: probaron casi toda la gama de colores de la que disponía la tienda. Al final, James cogió un lápiz de ojos.

-Es para Lily- explicó con una amplia sonrisa- Ayer perdí el suyo. Venga vamos a otro sitio- anunció James. Snape lo observaba con la boca abierta. Traducido al idioma Snape/cristiano, eso venía a decir "¡¿Y PORQUE COÑO TUVE QUE PROBARME YO TODO ESA MIERDA?!". Llegaron a la sección de lencería y James sacó una lista del bolsillo.

-¿Me haces un favor?- no lo dejó contestar- ve cogiendo lo que pone en esta lista, tiene que estar todo por aquí, te doy el dinero y ahora vuelvo, es que me estoy meando- dijo, dándole la lista, su monedero y saliendo corriendo hacia los baños. Y allí dejó a Snape, comprando 3 tangas de diferentes colores, 5 sujetadores nuevos y no se cuantas mas bragas.

La mayoría de mujeres que estaban allí miraron mal a Snape, y no pararon de lanzar comentarios y susurros, dejándole de pervertido para arriba. Y la cajera no fue menos agradable.

-¿Y dice que son para una amiga?- pidió, entre desconfiada y divertida.

-Claro, ¿Para que iban a ser sino?- pidió Snape, molesto.

-No se… ¿Para usted?- preguntó riéndose. Snape se puso colorado y exclamó.

-¡OH SI CLARO! ¡ME HA DESCUBIERTO! ¡ME ENCANTA VESTIRME DE MUJER!

Y justo cuando terminó de decir eso de arrepintió mucho, porque detrás de él estaban dos de sus compañeras de Slytherin junto a sus novios: Bellatrix Black junto a Rodolphus Lestrange y Narcissa Black junto a Lucius Malfoy.

-Em… creo que molestamos- comentó tímidamente Narcissa. Snape volteó enseguida al oír la voz de la chica y miró con horror a los cuatro Slytherin.

-Yo… esto… yo…-empezó Snape.

-Tranquilo, no vimos nada- comentó con voz distante Lestrange- Recuérdame poner algo en la puerta, no vaya ser que "alguien" entre de noche, Bella- le dijo a su novia.

-No si yo no…-siguió Snape.

-Cissy, no me gustaría enterarme de que le prestas nada a nuestro… "colega"-dijo Lucius mirando a Snape con frialdad.

-No, Lucius, Rodolphus si solo estaba…- esta vez lo cortó Bellatrix.

-No tienes de que excusarte, Severus, todos tenemos nuestros vicios… Ya lo sabemos, como buen Slytherin tienes tus secretos y ha sido culpa nuestra enterarnos de él- dijo con dramatismo- pero no te preocupes que estos labios no hablaran- terminó, señalándose la boca, mientras Narcissa asentía efusivamente y Lucius y Rodolphus se hacían los despistados.

-Debemos marchar- dijo Narcissa rápidamente al ver que Snape iba a decir algo- ya nos veremos.

¡Eso ya era el colmo! Snape estaba rojo de ira ¡Esa tal Samantha estaba acabando con su paciencia! ¡Era igual que su maldito primo! Entonces llegó el rey de Roma: Samantha tan campante.

-Hey, que te iba a decir, que al final no necesito comprar todo esto, que devuélvelo y ya está, ¿No te importa verdad?

Pero Snape ya estaba harto…

-¡¿Qué si no me importa?! ¡¡Acabo de quedar como un maniático con problemas de identidad sexual por tu culpa!! ¡¡He hecho de percha!! ¡¡Me han pintado como a un payaso!! ¡¿Qué si no me importa dices?!

-Ay bueno chico, por aquí se tiene que pasar si quieres una cita conmig…

-¡Pero es que yo no quería salir contigo!

-¿Eingi?- ahora se había quedado James sin palabras.

-Yo solo quería hablar contigo a solas acerca de una cosa- Snape parecía mas calmado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, un par de cosas.

-¿Pues que cosas?

-Bueno… la primera… ¿Cuándo volverá tu primo?

-¿Qué primo?- Snape arqueó la ceja- ¡Ah James! Pues aún no lo sabemos, ¿Por?- algo olía raro.

-No, nada solo lo quería saber.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hechas de menos que se metan contigo?- pidió en tono burlón y nada femenino. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, quería saber cuando volvía para saber si me podía meter con la Sangre Sucia de Evans- escupió el Slytherin.

James notó como la sangre le hervía y se abalanzó hacia el moreno blandiendo la varita a modo de espada.

-Que me entere yo de que te metes con Lily- dijo amenazadoramente y mirándolo de una manera que no dejaba dudas de que prometía una muerte cruel.

-¿Te han comentado que tienes la misma mirada asesina que Potter?- dijo Snape, sin retroceder ante la amenaza.

-Si Quejicus, si, nos lo dicen a menudo, y será que es porque somos primos. Y somos igual de peligrosos- James se volteó para largarse, ya se había cansado de Snape, y quería volver al castillo- Ah si, antes de nada…- se volteó de nuevo rápidamente y, con un movimiento de varita, Snape salió disparado cayendo dentro de una gran caja llenas de bragas-fajas para abuelitas.

James llegó al castillo media hora mas tarde ¿Qué le querría Snape a su hermosa Lily? Iba bien si se pensaba que podría hacerle algo por "no estar" James en el castillo, Samantha no se lo permitiría, y siendo chica y amiga aún lo tenía mas fácil. Que se preparara Snape. Nadie amenazaba a su pelirroja y quedaba indemne.

Era temprano, la mayoría de alumnos aún estaban paseando por el mágico pueblo y James pensó que estaría solo en la habitación. Bien, pues así tenía un poco de tranquilidad y calma, cosa que necesitaba pues entre los intentos de huir de Snape no había parado tranquilo mucho rato en los últimos días.

Entró en la habitación que estaba casi a oscuras y se tumbó en su cama. Sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Horas después lo despertaron con unas sacudidas.

-James, James, despiértate- decía Lily- Chico, ¿Qué haces aquí durmiendo?

James se levantó sobresaltado ¿Chico? ¿James? ¿Volvía a ser un chico? Emocionado corrió hasta un espejo y se miró, pero nada, seguía con sus facciones femeninas y sus curvas. Se giró para mirar a Lily extrañado ¿Por qué había dicho eso, pues?

-Te acabo de pillar, James Potter- anunció la pelirroja, con las manos en la cintura y una mirada digna de un detective que acababa de descubrir al asesino.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤**•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•

Tachan! Aquí otro genial (mas quisiera yo) capítulo de esta (patética xD) historia :P Pues nada ¿Les gustó? ¿Se quedaron con la intriga? Espero que si porque eso es lo que quería yo :P jujuju

Bueno dar las gracias a: Alejandra1, cataelbereth, Ralye.Rickman.Snape, Dark Phoenix odagleD, Eileen.B, beautifly92, Druida Cliodna, fanitha.Potter, yazmin, luna712, Nikky veela, Usagi Potter, Potters-light, Leara Ryddle, Maria Clara 1992, Gwen Diasmore y Muci-11!!!

Solo decirles que si tienen un poquitín de tiempo pasen por mi otro fic ("La leyenda del ahorcado") que les puedo prometer que les va a gustar tanto como este fic :P (bah… viva la autopúblicidad!) Y si lo lee… ¡Les regalaré…emmm… no lo se… ¡Les dedicaré un capítulo! (mentira, porque ya de por si todos los capítulos van dedicados a mis lectores/as). Nah, que si tienen un momentín de aburrimiento y quieren leer una historia de humor, amor y misterio pasen por ahí, y que estoy segura que no se van a arrepentir :P

Nada, mil gracias por todos estos reviews

Eri


	10. Capítulo diez

Chapter 10

-¡Al fin!- exclamó James, saliendo de una de las salas de San Mungo. Fue corriendo hasta un espejo, emocionado y se miró: Ya no había pelo largo, ni cinturita bonita, ni cara de chica, ni melena larga. Volvía a ser un chico ¡Al fin! Habían pasado ya tantos meses desde que era una chica… Ahora ya era casi verano y la llegada del buen tiempo no había echo mas que deprimir al pobre James ¿Por qué? Pues porque su querida Lily había descubierto la gran farsa: que "Samantha" no era una chica y que era en realidad James. Después de eso ya nada fue igual…

"-Te acabo de pillar, James Potter- anunció la pelirroja, con las manos en la cintura y una mirada digna de un detective que acababa de descubrir al asesino.

James la miró confundido, estaba convencido de que seguía siendo una chica, pues… ¿Por qué decía eso Lily?

-No se a que te refieres- despistó James.

-No soy tonta, Potter- dijo con frialdad Lily, parecía cada vez mas enfadada con James. El chico iba a hablar pero ella lo cortó- ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de toda esta mentira? ¡Que ilusa fui al principio! Aunque nada mas verte ya me diste malas vibraciones- siguió ella, yendo de un lugar al otro, al mas puro estilo de detective privado- Era muy raro que aparecieras tu y desapareciera James… ¡Y ese parecido que teníais! Siempre parecías muy interesado en mí, en el sentido de que te contara cosas, y cuando peleaste con los Slytherin lo hiciste igual que tú, bueno, ya me entiendes.

-Pero Lily- empezó de nuevo James, pero la pelirroja volvió a cortarlo.

-Y claro, cuando Black te llamó James ya no cabía duda- concluyó Lily- Ni Alyssa ni Arianne saben nada, y yo de tu marcharía ahora mismo de esta habitación, porque cuando se lo cuente a Aly el calamar gigante tendrá Potter a la romana para cenar- amenazó Lily, alzando la voz y abriendo la puerta. James no dudó ni un momento en salir por patas."

No le dio una merecida explicación a Lily, y con eso terminó de estropearlo todo. Cuando Alyssa se enteró de todo, Sirius y Remus tuvieron que hacer de todo para que no matara a James, que se había ido a la habitación de los chicos tras contarle la situación a Dumbledore. Si antes de eso Lily odiaba a James, ahora él estaba seguro de que ya ni existía para ella. Estaba triste y desesperado.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se animó. Bueno, al final volvía a ser chico. Suspiró aliviado y fue en busca de Sirius y Remus, que lo habían acompañado hasta el hospital, pues sus padres no podían.

Cada vez que pensaba en el motivo por el cual se había convertido en chico se sentía más idiota… Y pensaba en lo idiotas que eran los sanadores por no haberlo curado antes.

¿Cuál había sido el motivo de su "transformación"? Pues algo muy estúpido, sinceramente. Antes de perder a Sirius y a Remus en Diagon Alley, los tres habían entrado en una tienda de chucherías mágicas. Había una muy especial que enseguida llamó la atención de James: unos chicles que te hacían volver la lengua de color morado. Pensó que sería divertido para gastarle una broma a alguien y se compró varios. Nada mas salir de la tienda se comió uno, para ver que ocurría, pero no le pasó nada. Pensando que había sido un timo los guardó en el bolsillo mas escondido de su chaqueta de invierno y allí se quedaron. Pero James no leyó que tendrían efectos secundarios si se mezclaban con zumo de calabaza, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo James: beber el zumo que le dio Sirius.

¡Suerte que Remus, haciendo limpieza en la habitación de los chicos, encontró uno de los chicles! Él y Sirius también se compraron un par, y al ver que el de James no había echo efecto (al menos el que se suponía que hacía) pues también los guardaron. ¡Suerte que, en un momento de aburrimiento, se puso a leer las letras pequeñas del envoltorio!

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido fue corriendo a avisar a James, y este a sus padre, que avisaron a los sanadores, que empezaban a estar locos para encontrar la solución del problema pues, entre que se había convertido en chica hasta el día que encontraron la solución pasaron ocho meses!

Lo peor de esos ocho meses, pensó James, no habían sido ni las dolorosas menstruaciones, ni las burlas de Sirius cuando se enteró de eso, ni el tener que quitarse de encima a los babosos de sus compañeros de equipo, ni tener que aguantar las bromas de Remus acerca de que ropa le quedaba mas sexy a James, ni esas semanas que pasó pensando que sería violado por Snape, no, lo peor era, sin duda, que Lily lo odiaba mas que antes ¿Por qué había tenido que mentirle? ¡Esos malditos sanadores que lo mandaron a Hogwarts! ¡Y sus padres también! ¡Si se hubiera quedado en casa no hubiera pasado nada!

Sirius y Remus lo esperaban impacientes en la sala de espera.

-¡Que bien, ya volvemos a tener a nuestro James!- exclamó animado Remus. Desde que James tenía pechos al pobre lobito le había costado mas tratarlo como un chico.

-Echaremos de menos a Samantha- comentó triste, aunque en broma, Sirius- Venga vamos, que tus fans están mas que desesperadas.

Así los tres chicos se fueron hacia Hogwarts, una soleada tarde de finales de Abril. Llegaron en el autobús Noctámbulo que, tras muchos frenazos, derrapes y golpes contra las ventanas y los sillones, los dejó en la entrada de Hogwarts. Muchos alumnos paseaban alegremente por los terrenos del colegio. Sirius y Remus charlaban, y James asentía y sonreía sin escuchar lo que decían.

-¡James! ¡James!- exclamó una chica de Ravenclaw cuando lo vio y fue corriendo hacia él- ¿Cómo estás? ¡Que bien que ya estés aquí!- James sonrió, sin haber escuchado lo que le había dicho. Se despidió amablemente. Unos metros mas arriba otra chica se le acercó corriendo, esta era de Hufflepuff.

-¡Jamie!- chilló muy emocionada- ¡Que bien que ya estés aquí! Pero… ¡Eh no te vayas!- James la saludó y siguió yendo hacia el castillo. La chica se quedó plantada y desconcertada. Lo mismo sucedió con unas trescientas mil chicas y fans más.

Se acercaron un par de chicos de Gryffindor.

-Hola Potter- saludó uno de ellos- Esto… ¿Y tu prima?

-Ya se ha marchado- contestó cortante James, para seguir andando antes de que hubieran más preguntas.

Pero James solo pensaba en Lily ¿Cómo haría para que lo perdonara? ¿Cómo?

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio una melena rojiza resplandeciendo al sol, acompañada por Arianne, y las dos con dirección al estadio de Quidditch, seguramente para ver el entrenamiento de Alyssa. James echó a correr, sin prestar atención a los gritos de Sirius y Remus.

¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? ¿Querría ella hablar con él? Era normal que estuviera enfadada, ella le había abierto el corazón y él lo único que había echo había sido engañarla.

-Lily- la llamó cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros de ella. Las dos chicas se voltearon, la pelirroja con una mirada de indiferencia y la otra turbada- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Oyes algo Arianne?- dijo con sarcasmo Lily- Porque yo no- y se volteó de nuevo.

-¡Lily, por favor!- suplicó James.

-Lily habla con él- ordenó Arianne. La pelirroja la miró sorprendida: no era normal que usara ese tono- O hablas tú con él o hablaré yo y no te va a gustar TODO lo que le voy a decir- Lily le tapó la boca a Arianne, que sonreía con suficiencia.

-Vale ya hablo con él- dijo con resignación Lily. Arianne se fue hacia el estadio, orgullosa de ella misma- Y bien ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… esto… Lily… Te quiero, de verdad, y siento mucho haberte mentido- dijo rápidamente James.

-Me mentiste- dijo Lily, con aire triste- ¿Cómo se que te puedo creer ahora?

-Porque… porque nunca antes le he dicho a una chica que la quiero, y a ti te amo, Lily- dijo él.

-Yo también te mentí- reconoció ella, con una amplia sonrisa, tras unos segundos de silencio en los que solo se oían las charlas distantes de los alumnos del colegio y algún que otro pájaro- Te dije que no me gustabas.

-¿Y no es verdad?- pidió él emocionado.

-No, si es que yo te quiero, tonto. Y por eso no me gustaba que tuvieras una cita con Snape- dijo, cruzándose de brazos con aire ofendido. James abrió los ojos como platos y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

-¡POTTER TE VOY A MATAR!- gritó Alyssa, corriendo hacia el moreno, con la escoba en una mano y el bate de los golpeadores en la otra. De pronto se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata- Eu… yo… bueno… esto… vale me voy- y se giró para irse por donde venía.

A lo lejos Sirius y Remus observaban la escena en silencio.

-Sirius…- dijo Remus, en voz baja, como si estuvieran en el cine mirando una película romántica- ¿Crees que algún día encontraremos la mujer de nuestra vida?- pidió.

-Bah, yo que se, pero como que me da igual- dijo Sirius, siguiendo con la mirada a una chica que paseaba por ahí y lo observaba coqueta- Pero ya te digo que si la encontramos no la vamos a compartir- Remus volteó los ojos.

-Déjalo Sirius.

Y los dos fueron a felicitar a la nueva parejita.

**FIN**

Solo dar las gracias por todos estos 178 reviews (35 en el último capítulo que subí) y que muchas gracias, porque nunca antes había llegado a tantos reviews :D estoy muy feliz de que os haya gustado esta porquería de historia y me complace anunciaros de que ahora mismo voy a subir otro fic porquería de estos… es decir…. Otro desliz de neurona… :D si podéis pasaros por allí porque segurísima que os va a encantar.

Mil gracias a todos de nuevo.

**Eri**

PD- el fic nuevo se va a llamar "Los ángeles de Dumbledore"


End file.
